


Star Falls: Explosive Conflict Appendix

by TheHylianBatman



Series: Star Falls Appendices [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chapter-by-chapter, point-by-point informational appendix for the fourth Star Falls book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * It has been 2 years since the events of _False Hope_.



 

  * In addition to all the planets he controlled at the end of the last story, (Iotis, Ryloth, Tatooine, Rodia, Christophsis, Siskeen, Nelvaan, Lok, Orvax, Shimla, Llanic, Zhar, Tywod, Lutune, Radnor, Herdesso, Mon Gazza, Ando, Ord Pardron, Iskalon, Socorro, Trigalis, Farstine, Enarc, Rintonne, Zolan, Rugosa, and Vergesso), Darth Cipher now controls Nogero, Naboo, Geonosis, Umgul, Mechis, Yag'Dhul, Harrin, Wroona, Derra, Kalarba, Drunkenwell, Falleen, Paqwepor, Bannistar, M'Haeli, Vandelhelm, Kerkoida, Kira, Kalinda, Pax, Woostri, Kinyen, Nidlon, Qat Chrystac, Zeheth, Bomis Koori, Vondarc, Malastare, Kriselist, Haruun Kal, Kaal, Cyphar, Eiattu, Indupar, Sanrafsix, Lorta, Jiroch, Karfeddion, Ogem, Sullust, Darkknell, Arbra, Mugaar, Belsavis, Tibrin, Eriadu, Omwat, Sharlissia, Shadda-Bin-Boran, Gerrunthum, Lutrillia, Nothoiin, Dolla, Kabal, Bespin, Hoth, Triton, Clak'dor, Xagobah, Isde Naha, Berrol's Donn, Shumavar, Atravis, Manpha, and Mustafar.



 

  * Mabel recently turned 16 years old.



 

  * The grapple gun is a gift from Wendy. Mabel keeps in a holster on her left thigh, as opposed to her blaster, which is on her right.



 

  * Mabel and Pacifica actually  _did_ have mutual crushes on each other, which they confessed not long after escaping Nogero. They've been in a relationship a little more than a year and a half now.



 

  * The  _Axolotl_ isapproximately 200 feet long, and has 4 decks: The Hanger Deck, the Cargo Deck, the Quarter Deck, and the Bridge Deck. It's also equipped with 36 massive turrets, 18 on each side, and numerous smaller ball turrets. It also has two unique weapons mounted at the bow: two vibro-turrets, rods that literally vibrate other ships apart.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Explosive Conflict Appendix, Chapter 1  
> Work Code: THB0020.1A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Thursday, October 1st, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * This was Mabel's first time leading a team.



 

  * Mabel and Pacifica have shared quarters for about a year, though they don't share a bed... yet.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Explosive Conflict Appendix, Chapter 2  
> Work Code: THB0020.2A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Saturday, October 3rd, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Mabel has learned to do tasks to work off her emotions. It's not a good idea all the time.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Explosive Conflict Appendix, Chapter 3  
> Work Code: THB0020.3A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Monday, October 5th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Rusev Balnar is one of Gideon's best men. His ship is the  _Sofia_ , and he's not a day over 40.



 

  * The  _Glass Shard_  has a cubbey hole for accessing the systems, as well as a coat to cover whoever would go in.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Explosive Conflict Appendix, Chapter 4  
> Work Code: THB0020.4A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Monday, October 5th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Rusev had his hands cut off, and then was left to die. He didn't.



 

  * Gideon has a small army and stellar navy of bounty hunters.



 

  * Pacifica normally stays in the cabin when the ships take off; she's not made for space travel.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Explosive Conflict Appendix, Chapter 5  
> Work Code: THB0020.5A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, October 9th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * The Cabin Deck is B Deck, and the Cargo Deck is C Deck. Mabel and Pacifica's cabin is right under and behind an STS turret.



 

  * Pacifica got up between Wendy's note and Mabel's yawn.



 

  * Pacifica is too used to being around controlling adults.



 

  * Most of the people were looking for Wendy. Some were coming to replace others who had been wounded, and still others were coming to report.



 

  * The Mystery Fleet is about 80 ships. Most are designed for combat, though some are transports, frigates, and escorts.



 

  * The person in charge of the control room was the person Mabel saw the medics take. He was badly wounded.



 

  * The  _Gossiper_ is a support frigate, designed to fight alongside a bigger ship. She has 24 STS turrets.



 

  * The  _Royal Putt_  is also a support frigate, though a different class, and is also designed to fight alongside a bigger ship. She has 18 STS turrets.



 

  * STS turrets stands for Ship-to-Ship turrets. STF turrets stands for Ship-to-Fighter turrets, and are generally smaller.



 

  * The Promenade refers to an area on C-Deck with access to most of the turrets on the  _Axolotl_ , that runs with the curve of the ship's outer hull.



 

  * Wendy originally had a bad relationship with Pacifica, which slowly mellowed over the 2 years they travelled together.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Explosive Conflict Appendix, Chapter 6  
> Work Code: THB0020.6A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, October 13th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * The gash in Pacifica's head may have damaged her brain; the medics simply don't know.



 

  * The rock that knocked Mabel out was the Trandoshan ship firing a broadside into their shields, destroying them.



 

  * The Trandoshan ship is the dreadnought that's been pursuing the  _Axolotl_.



 

  * The Trandoshan in the cell bay is very, very new and inexperienced.



 

  * The radio will allow Mabel to listen in on ship-board communication.



 

  * Female (or male, depending on the captain) prisoners are taken up to the captain for his opinion. The captain would keep one or two as his personal slaves, and the rest would be sold or hunted to death.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Explosive Conflict Appendix, Chapter 7  
> Work Code: THB0020.7A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, October 13th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * The blasters Mabel got were Military-grade.



 

  * Trandoshans spend long times in space without a night of company. It drives some of them to madness, while others simply handle it and wait.



 

  * Pacifica's brain should be alright, but the medics don't know.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Explosive Conflict Appendix, Chapter 8  
> Work Code: THB0020.8A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, October 13th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * The explosion of the Trandoshan Dreadnought was the final nail in the coffin for the  _Axolotl_ ; it ruined the reactor and knocked the last cargo turbolift out of commision.



 

  * Mabel would've saved any other patients in the medbay, if she had seen any. She assumed that the medics would handle that, but the Trandoshans killed them all.



 

  * The  _Axolotl_ has 30 escape pods, each holding 10 people; this more than enough room for her crew of 270.



 

  * Wendy technically isn't assigned to an escape pod; tradition normally dictates that the captain goes with the last pod off the ship. Wendy did not follow this tradition.



 

  * The durasteel chest contains mementos and memories of Ford's.



 

  * Mabel's dream was completely natural; it was not influenced by anything.



 

  * Cipher is the man in Mabel's dream.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Explosive Conflict Appendix, Chapter 9  
> Work Code: THB0020.9A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Thursday, October 15th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Darth Cipher wants Mabel to rule the universe with him.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Explosive Conflict Appendix, Chapter 10  
> Work Code: THB0020.10A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Saturday, October 17th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Star Falls: Explosive Conflict Appendix  
> Work Code: THB0020A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, September 29th - Saturday, October 17th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


End file.
